The purpose of these studies is determine the behavioral effects of alprazolam and d-amphetamine sulfate in men and women between the ages of 18-30 and between 55-65, and to determine whether there are pharmacokinetic and/or pharmacodynamic differences in the effects of these drugs. Two separate studies will be completed, one with alprazolam and one with d-amphetamine sulfate.